


Sparks

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: The flame sparked when they were kids. It dwindles but it never dies.
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019!





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, ya filthy animals! This fic is for the lovely Akiko_Natsuko!! I hope you enjoy!!

The sparks started to fly when Bickslow was just twelve years old. He saw a boy in the corner of the guild, literal walls of ancient text boxing him in while he silently read. Though when he saw the rather annoyed look on his face, as he watched the chaos that was the Fairy Tail guild hall, Bickslow could tell he wasn’t boxed in. He shut everyone else out.

That just made him want to find out more about this mysterious kid, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Closed tight books were always the most fun to read.

“Hey! Hey you!” He called out, banging on the wall of runes. He pressed his face to the wall, a tingling buzz spreading throughout his body. This was such an interesting form of magic. Bickslow has only ever seen Magic Counsel soldiers use rune magic, but this boy’s way of using it felt different. It already felt raw, like there was more lurking beneath the surface. 

He was surprised when the boy actually closed his book to give him a glance. “You know, when someone is closed off like this, it means they generally want to be left alone.” The boy said. His way of talking was so eloquent. Words poured from his mouth like every single one was important. Bickslow just grinned wider at him.

“Hey, closed books are the most interesting to read.” He stared, sitting down, as if he were getting comfortable. He wasn’t planning on moving for a while. “So are you gonna tell me your name, or am I gonna have to go to Makarov for your life story?” He teased. “The name’s Bickslow!”

The boy sighed, as if he already knew he wasn’t getting out of this. “Freed. Freed Justine. No need to be so chummy. I don’t plan on making friends here. This is a place for me to earn money. Nothing more.” Freed said, already opening up his book. He seemed surprised when Bickslow rest his back against the runes.

“Well it’s too bad for you! This spot is pretty comfy. I might just stay here for a while!” He teased. Freed made no effort to move the Seith mage, deciding he wasn’t being too much of a bother.

————

The sparks fanned into flames as the two aged into their teen years. It took a bit of worming in on Bickslow’s part, but there came a point where Bickslow could call Freed one of his closest companions. They went on jobs all the time together, and even decided to share a room at the men’s dormitory to save money. Sure they had their spats, but they seemed inseparable, even after Evergreen joined their very small circle.

“I have an announcement.” Freed said softly to the two of them after coming home late from a job.

“Ugh, it’s not another boring job is it? Come on Freed, you gotta start picking some exciting work!”

“It’s nothing like that.” He said, trying not to seem offended that Evergreen apparently disliked the jobs they were working on. “I spoke with Makarov recently.” He admitted.

“Oh? What’d the old geezer say? We ain’t in trouble are we?” Bickslow asked, pouting. They had already gotten a stern talking to recently for supposedly “going too far” on a bunch of thugs.

“No, it’s not that either. He brought up Laxus. He...asked me to keep an eye out for him. Keep him safe. I think we should make a more formal team, to aid him.” Freed states, seeming oddly apprehensive.

One would think of it as Freed seeming nervous for such a large task. But Bickslow knew better. Those were nerves from Freed’s crush on Laxus. He remembered prying the information from Freed late one night, hoping Freed’s recent distractedness was because of him.

Bickslow feels the flame start to grow dim.

————

The flame is drenched in water the night Laxus leaves the guild.

They all took it hard, Bickslow had thought. He had been angry that Makarov chose to only banish Laxus and not all four of them for their treachery. Evergreen had cried as their friend and idol left.

Freed seemed unmoved. Saying only “we’ll see him again one day”. He seemed oddly optimistic for someone who considered himself so close to Laxus.

The three of them decided to forgo attending the Fantasia parade, deciding it would probably look pretty bad on Makarov’s part if the three mages who participated in a mutiny were also in the parade.

Evergreen had locked herself in her room. Bickslow has visited a bar outside of town. Freed...didn’t say where he was going to be. And that worried Bickslow. He knew Freed was independent but the fact that he seemed so unaffected by Laxus leaving seemed off.

He decided to pay the other a visit, rapping his hand against the door to Freed’s room. They had long since switched to single dorm rooms, since they started making more money attending S-Class missions with Laxus.

“Yo. Yo Freed, you in there?” He asked. He peeked up when he heard a faint buzzing coming from Freed’s room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and twisted. The room was unlocked.

Bickslow let himself in, the buzzing growing louder, and the door to Freed’s personal bathroom slightly ajar.

Long locks of bright green hair lay on the floor of the bathroom, so long they fell outside the room. Freed leaned against the bathroom counter, eyes red and raw from previous tears. A buzz cutter lay on the counter.

Freed slowly turned to face Bickslow who now realized Freed was taking Laxus’ banishment much harder than he let on. He was never good at expressing his emotions or helping others out with theirs. None of them were really. But his body seemed to move on it’s own as he walked into the bathroom, and pulled Freed into an embrace. He could feel the pangs in his heart as Freed seemed to hold on for dear life, shoulders wracking with each soft sob.

Now that Bickslow thought about it, he had never seen Freed cry before.

————

The sparks start to flicker again, as they all rediscover themselves. Freed starts smiling again and has become less closed off. He’s apprehensive about making new friends, but has found some in Levy, Lucy and even Mirajane. Lucy even uses one of her spirits to restore his hair once he’s moved on.

Bickslow knew Freed might never move on. The pain still hurts, and he and Evergreen are also still trying to find out the best way to approach their new selves in the guild. But Freed seems happier. They all do.

Freed jokes with him more, and they stay up late together again. It feels just like when they were kids.

Bickslow is elated when Freed asks him to help carry him to S-Class status, knowing for sure no one else can match up to Freed.

After all, Freed is cunning, decisive, unafraid, so charming and—

Bickslow stops that train of thought before it can get rolling. Before the fire consumes him and it can’t be put out.

————

The flame starts to die because they’re both at the brink of death.

Acnologia appeared out of nowhere before all of them, and they threw their all at him. Fought tooth and nail. And none of it was enough.

Freed and Levy frantically decided their best bet was to try and make a magic circle to protect them all. Bickslow has never seen Freed so afraid in his life.

Natsu has the bright idea for them all to hold hands to help make their friends stronger. Lucy takes Natsu’s hand, Exceed’s taking each other’s hands.

Freed stands next to him, frantically working on his spell.

Bickslow takes hand and squeezes it tight. He feels a tear slip down his cheek when he feels Freed squeeze his hand back in a vice-like grip.

Bickslow hates that this is the moment he realizes he could never live without Freed.

All Bickslow can do is try to smile through his tears, and try to help Freed see that everything’s going to be okay.

The flame stays quiet and stagnant for seven long years

————

The flame only seems to grow stronger. It’s also harder for Bickslow to try and snuff out.

So much had already happened since they came back to the land of the living, and the Grand Magic Games had been a whirlwind of adventure and meeting new people.

Dressed in horrid clothes given to them by the kingdom, Bickslow mingled with other mages at the gala. He was less closed off than Freed and even Evergreen, so it was easy to become the life of the party.

When the band started to play music, Bickslow rested against the wall, watching the other mages dance. Some were way better than others, like Erza and Kagura. Others could have practice a little as he snickered while watching Elfman and Evergreen struggle to even make eye contact while dancing.

“I’m surprised you’re not out there with them.” He heard. He turned and saw Freed offering him a glass of champagne. He thought that only Freed could make these ugly clothes still look good, his long hair pulled back for once in a low ponytail.

“Eh, this formal dancing isn’t my style. I’m surprised you’re not out there either. Thought this stuff was more your speed?” He asked, taking the glass from Freed and taking a sip. Maybe a bit of alcohol would keep his mind off of how good Freed looked tonight.

“I thought about it. Though my last offer for a dance was rejected. I thought I might sit this song out.” He stated. A smile was on Freed’s lips but it felt fake. He seemed disappointed.

Bickslow would blame his extra bout of boldness on the tiny sip of alcohol he consumed and offered his hand out to Freed’s.

“Well, I don’t know who was rude enough to deny you a dance. But I’ll dance with you if you want.” Bickslow offered. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so nervous. It was just Freed. It should be fine.

The more natural smile that melted onto Freed’s face was pure magic. As Freed slowly his hand into Bickslow’s, he gave the taller mage’s hand a soft squeeze.

There was no way Bickslow could dose the flame now.

————

The flame is almost impossible to control now.

Too many close calls must be a sign to Bickslow that he needs to say something before it’s too late. Tempester almost kills their team and Laxus, making them all so sick they can hardly move. He would have confessed how he felt to Freed in his deathbed, if he even had the strength to talk. He could barely even turn his head to look at the other. Freed had beared the brunt of the attack right after Laxus, using the last of his strength to save all their sorry asses.

He can hear Freed struggling to breathe in the bed beside him. He promises himself if they survive this, he’ll tell Freed how he feels.

———

Bickslow chickened out, and a few months later, the four of them are in Blue Pegasus.

Being in Blue Pegasus is different. It’s not bad, it’s not good. Just different.

It’s nice to see Evergreen making friends with other women, and her defensive nature falling to the wayside. It’s amusing to watch Laxus try to be smooth with men and women alike when he knows all the blonde wants to do is just punch someone again like the good ol’ days.

And Freed meshes pretty decently into their new guild. He also looks too good in his new suit for the guild. Bickslow has stopped beating himself up over admiring how Freed looks. If he could only just get the guts to do something about it.

Freed smiles to him from across the guild and Bickslow gives a weak wave back.

The fire hasn’t died yet, but is in fear of being doused at any moment.

———

The Fairy Tail reunion brings many things. It brings tears, joy, and a sense of camaraderie back into their lives. It also brings many more near death experiences.

This time, Freed has taken the least of the damage, still able to walk despite the bandages on his arms and torso. Evergreen is passed out at the moment, and Bickslow’s injuries keep him awake, unfortunately.

He sees Freed take a chair to move closer to Bickslow’s bedside, a worried expression marring his features.

“Concern’s not a good look for you, Freed. We’re all gonna be fine.” He wheezes out, covering his mouth from a coughing fit.

Freed offers a weak smile. “I apologize. I just wish I could have done more to help. Perhaps we wouldn’t have sustained so many injuries otherwise.” He mused, eyes narrowed in thought.

“Freed, you held a barrier spell over the whole town and for like what, half an hour? And not to mention you and Ichiya did take down that weird robot. You did much more than what anyone could ask if you.” He reassured. He wished Freed wouldn’t put so much pressure on his own shoulders.

Freed’s eyebrows unfurrowed, seeming as if he were trying to calm down a little. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you.” He said. Bickslow was happy to sit in comfortable silence with Freed while they both rested.

It was comfortable until he felt Freed take both of his hands, making his heart race more than it should.

“Freed what are you—“ he started to say.

And was silenced with the soft press of Freed’s lips against his. If a kiss could heal wounds, Freed’s kiss was almost life saving. If he paid attention to anything else, he might have been able to feel the quiet tears that fell down Freed’s cheeks onto his own.

It felt like ages had passed when Freed pulled away, worry, sadness but also, a tinge if hope graced his features.

“I had to. At least once. Just in case…” he said softly. The rest of those words didn’t need to be spoken. Neither wanted to finish that sentence. With the way this war was raging, things seemed bleak.

All Bickslow could do was tug Freed closer, scooting over weakly in the tiny infirmary bed so they could share. To his surprise, and delight, Freed too upon the offer and lay next to Bickslow. Their hands intertwined in the soft comfort that they both needed. Bickslow felt exhaustion sleeping into his bones as his eyes slipped shut.

“Rest for now. I’ll keep watch.” Was the last thing he heard ever vigilant Freed say, before sleep took him.

The fire had consumed the both of them, and there was no putting it out.

————

Bickslow is close to falling asleep on the couch. It’s Christmas Eve, and the fireplace is blazing while soft Christmas ballads play in the background and snow softly tumbled down outside. In the crook of his arm, is Freed reading in comfortable silence.

A smile was graced upon Freed’s lips, nestled in Bickslow’s embrace. Bickslow ran his fingers through those long, silky strands of hair, feeling the tired slowly wash over him as if the repetitive motion was lulling him to sleep.

Before he let sleep take him, he pressed a tender kiss to Freed’s cheek, earning a soft chuckle.

And he swore he could feel the spark catch on his lips. A spark that would never fade.


End file.
